Hermione in Narnia
by hermionepercy12
Summary: Hermione open a strange book to find herself in Narnia. There is a prophecy about Narnia that nobody knew until she had arrive
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was at her parents house searching for her favorite book when she found a strange book with no title no title. Hermione was curious to know what was inside the book

She turned to the first page to find no words she continues to flip through the pages it remained blank until she came to the middle which she read said

_The girl who is from a far land_

_Will aid the two king and two queens_

_She is the daughter of Morgona_

_She will aid Narnia._

Hermione feels a strange sensation pulling her. She closes her eyes for a while. "Miss, are you okay? Are you okay?" Hermione open her eyes to find a boy who had toffee color hair and brown eyes. He looks no older than her. Hermione asked, "Where am I and who are you?" The boy answered, "You are in Narnia and I am King Edmund." Hermione fainted .

**A/N Cliff Hanger in the next chapter Hermione explains everything.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** I don't own Harry Potter or Narnia

Hermione said, "I am not from here." Edmund said, "Where do you come from and how did you got here?" Hermione answered, "I come from England and I was reading a book

That said the girl from a far land will aid the two kings and queens it said she is the daughter of Morgona and she will aid Narnia."

Edmund and Hermione were standing for a while. Until Edmund said, "Come with me to the castle I will ask my sister if they can lend you some clothes then you can tell my other sibling about it." They were riding the horse to the castle. Hermione jumped off the horse .Hermione said, "That hurt how come it didn't hurt you?" Edmund answered,

"I am use to riding horses unlike you." Hermione saw a castle that looked like Hogwarts . Edmund said."Come in Hermione I don't have all day." Hermione was walking with him and thinking he has no patience with people.

**In the next chapter Hermione meet the rest of the royal monarch **


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione entered the palace on the left side was a man who look a few years older. Beside him was a girl. The girl looks like Edmund but instead of brown eyes were blue eyes. Beside her was an empty throne it seems that it is Edmund throne. A girl was sitting on another throne beside Edmund. She looks like the boy. "My brother and sisters this girl come from a far away place it seems that there is a new prophecy," said Edmund

"How Aslan would have told us when we took over the white witch." said the boy

"I haven't tell you this prophecy because it is a new one that was formed five years ago."

Told the lion. Hermione was thinking when that lion came here and since when lion can talk. The lion look at her and said, "Daughter of Mogona I am Aslan as you can see the man beside Queen Susan is King Peter and the woman beside the empty throne is Queen Lucy." "Susan can you bring some clothes for he?" Edmund said "Alright Edmund." said Susan. "What is the threat?" asked Hermione. "The white witch is rising again."

"Come with us Hermione so we can change your clothes to something eh suitable for this era." said Lucy. Hermione followed them

Edmund P.O.V 

Hermione look beautiful in that clothes I wonder what she look like in a dress. "You fancy her." I turn and saw Peter looking at me. "No what make you think that." I said

"You look like all the boys who courted with our sister." Said Peter "That obvious huh?"

I said "yes." Said Peter Aslan look at me and said, "She can't leave Narnia because every body she care is dead."

Hermione P.O.V 

I looked at the dress the dress color was blue it look like what you wear in the middle ages. "You want me wear that?" I ask "Yes." Answered Susan "What the deal between you and my brother?" asks Lucy "Nothing why do you ask?" I answered "My brother looks like one of my sister suitors."

**A/N **

**Thank for all the reviews. In the next chapter we see the white witch **


	4. Chapter 4

After Hermione been told that Edmund look like one of Susan's suitors she said, "You're

Joking he can't look like that I am not beautiful like you guys and anyway what made

You think he like me. I mean he is a king and I am just a present girl if I live here." Susan said, "I think you're overreacting and you're beautiful and just because he a king

Doesn't mean you're not good enough for him." Lucy also agreed with her sister.

In the other side of the palace Edmund was talking to peter. He said, "Peter do you really think I look like one of Susan suitors? I hope not or else I am sure everyone will figure it

Out and what am I suppose to do." Peter said, "You're so obvious and I think you should stop worrying .everyone will think you're in love they don't know who and I think you should court her or tell her how you feel."

Edmund look at Peter and said, "What if she doesn't like me Peter." Peter look at his brother and saw that his brother was scared to admit his feeling Peter told Edmund, "If

She doesn't like you it her lost Edmund but Edmund sometimes you have to pluck some courage and tell her maybe she likes you maybe not." Edmund look at his brother and

Whisper quietly, "Thank you." "I didn't hear you." "I said thank you." Shouted Edmund "You're welcome," Peter said

Hermione heard them I knew it he isn't in love with me Hermione though why dose every boy I like, like someone else or cheats on me like Ron he cheated on me with lavender.

Flashback

_Hermione was walking to the boys' dormitory to give Ron they're one year anniversary when she enter she saw lavender beside him Ron finally saw her and said, "It's not what it look like Hermione."_

"_Really Ronald then why is Lavender beside you? In I don't know in six o'clock in the morning Ron we're though."_

_End of Flashback_

Hermione keep walking until she bumped to Edmund. When Edmund saw her he though she looks pretty no beautiful he corrected himself

Hermione blushed because Edmund was looking at her. Edmund wanted to confront her and beat the person who is making her crying.

Hermione said, "I better go." Edmund was about to tell her don't go until she ran leaving a bewildered Edmund.

**A/N sorry about not updating I hope you like this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

After Hermione ran away from him. She went to see Susan about him she stop when she heard voices she peeked and saw Edmund talking to Susan. "Why is Hermione crying Susan?" Edmund ask Susan looked at him puzzled , "She crying the last time I saw her she was going to talk to you." Hermione made a squeak like a noise Edmund turned and saw her Hermione ran this time Edmund ran to caught her. Edmund caught her and asked, "Hermione why are you running away from me?" Hermione made excuses saying that she wasn't avoiding him. "You're were please tell me." he looked at her with big eyes

Hermione looked at him and said, "I am avoiding you because you're going to court a girl and I don't want my heart to be broken again. I hate how you make me feel like a school girl with a stupid crush." Edmund look at her with a shocked expression because she shared the same feeling as him then he laughed Hermione was about to ran before he grab her arm. Edmund kissed her and Hermione kissed him back. The kiss became intense. they're stop Hermione asked him, " how about the girl you're about court?"

Edmund laughed at her and said, " Silly the girl I was about to court was you."

Hermione made oh sound and gave a goofy smile and he asked, "May I court you."

she smiled at him and told yes. Susan,Peter and Lucy shouted, "Finally." Edmund and Hermione blushed. That night Hermione had a dream she saw the White Witch talking to Lord Voldemort . Hermione screamed Edmund ran towards to her when he saw what she

was wearing he blushed and asked if there is any problem she ordered him to take her to aslan he said okay and told her to change her clothes she asked him why and she saw why she was wearing shorts and a tank top he left. When she came down and saw them waiting Hermione told them all about the dream Peter commended everyone to start doing strategies.

Hermione begged Edmund, "Who is the white witch edmund." Edmund told her the whole thing Hermione asked, "Why did you trust me even though I was a witch?" Edmund looked at her and told her the truth, "Well I don't know I felt like I can trust you." She looked surprised at him. Suddenly aslan appeared and told them to follow him Aslan said, "Do you love each other a lot?" "Yes." "You two are soul mates " They looked at each other with surprise.

Aslan looked at them and said, "Remember I told you she has no one left for her well I didn't tell the whole truth they're people who might want her back. Edmund you have a choice wend this is over and Hermione you also."

Hermione looked at Edmund by his expression it will be going to be a hard choice for them. Hermione walked with him Edmund said, "When this is over I will come with you if you're going back there." Hermione ask, "How a about the kingdom?" Edmund said, "My siblings can take care of it." she ran to him and gave him a kiss. They stayed like that for a while. it would have been longer if it weren't for Peter cat whistling.

**A/N Sorry for not updating because of school hope you love this chapter **


End file.
